It is often desirable to add functionality to deployed technology architectures. However, introducing new functionality often requires substantial modification to the already deployed technology. Modification is generally undesirable as it can introduce unexpected effects within interoperating technology and increase the chances of errors occurring within complex technology.
One field which finds it challenging to improve functionality is the retail sector, particularly in regard to their point-of-sale terminals which tend to be installed and operated by monopoly technology providers.
Retail is, conversely, a field which would derive tremendous advantage from new processes. For example, coupons in new forms have attracted the interest and engagement of consumers. Retailers would like to implement new and intelligent processes for managing coupons in their stores.
Accordingly, there is a desire for additional functionality deploying new processes to be added to legacy computing systems, in particular in retail.
With couponing, there are several improvements that would usefully improve the functionality of existing retail systems. For example, it may be desirable to apply discounts to particular items of a basket or other complex rules to discounts, or it may be useful for coupons to trigger specific prompts to the terminal operator.
To implement these improvements, an improved data processing method and system which is easily deployed into legacy environments is required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a data processing system which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art, or at least provides a useful alternative.